whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
The Inquisition
|price = Print: $17.99 PDF: $11.99 }} The Inquisition is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Masquerade that reveals the secrets of the Society of Leopold, who continue the medieval Inquisition against the supernatural denizens of the modern world. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :While young vampires may scoff at the mortals who hunt them, their elders remember a time when robed monks rode from haven to haven, using the twin weapons of fire and faith to destroy the undead. :But the Inquisition did not die in those dark ages. Its soldiers still roam the earth and the Damned fear it more than any other group of mortals. Begin your search for those elusive spirits known as the Restless Dead. :The Inquisition'' includes'' :*''Ways to add inquisitors to any chronicle, either as characters or enemies'' :*''New details on using Faith in a game'' :*''Rules for torturing vampires'' Contents Introduction Notes on how to use this book, inspirational material, and a lexicon. Chapter One: The Way of the Martyr The history of the Order of Leopold from the Middle Ages to the modern era. It ends with a summary of the Order of Leopold's presence in the world and a description of the Order of Leopold's headquarters, the Monasterio di San Michele, located a half hour drive from the Vatican. Chapter Two: Catechism The views that the Order of Leopold hold concerning the supernatural creatures of the world, and the views that the supernatural creatures hold of the Order of Leopold. Also contains descriptions of the various Orders, Subdivisions, and Sects of the Inquisition. Chapter Three: Character Creation Includes Merits and Flaws, new numina (Theurgy), Faith, and how these systems interact with most World of Darkness lines. New Secondary Abilities are included. Chapter Four: Storyteller's Aids Includes chronicle plot ideas, stereotype character profiles, Torture systems, Holy Ground systems, and Relics . Chapter Five: Inquisitor Personalities Includes 6 sample characters and short biographies of major figures in the Order of Leopold. *Christian Kabbalist *Condotierre Bodyguard *Gladius Dei Wannabe *Puritan *Quisling *Young Turk Appendix: Cenaculum Construction General rules for an Inquisitor group's base of operations and, of course, the character sheet. Holy Trinity, Chicago - An example of a Cenaculum located in Wicker Park in Chicago . Background Information This was the Year of the Hunter book for Vampire: The Masquerade. Memorable Quotes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Characters Ingrid "The Iron Maiden" Bauer - Ingrid is the Provincial for Austria. She has held this post for the past 25 years. Monseñor Amelio Carpaccio - Monsignor Amelio was the Inquisitor-General of the Society of Leopld in the late 1990s. He was 57 at the time. Marcel Dupuy - A Councillor in the New Orleans Cenaculum. Dupuy was HIV+, homosexual, a Closet Theurgist, and an incipient Sanbenito . Bernard Gui, O.P. - One of the most important leading figures of the Inquisition. Leopold of Murnau , O.P - Founder of the Society of Leopold. Balthazar Richter, S.J. - 18th Century Missionary sent by the Society of Jesus to China. He disappeared after a decade in the area. He has been seen though the years and is rumored to have fallen to the enemy and is now a Vampire. Terminology (...) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:1995 releases Category:Year of the Hunter